bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
Bakugan: New Vestroia is an upcoming anime series that is the sequel to the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Story Captured Bakugan The Vexos captures most of the bakugan. All the Resistance has to do is to free the captured bakugan. The way to free the captured bakugan is to beat the bakugan when your opponent(Vexos) brawl them. You have to win them by your G's higher than the opponent G's 500 G's. (e.g. 250 VS 750) When two opponents VS two teammates(e.g. 300+300 VS 1000+600), it has to be higher than 1000 G's to save both of them (e.g.600 VS 1600). The three dimensions controllers The Vexos also create three dimensions to change the bakugan into balls. They're named Alpha, Beta and Gamma. The Resistance also has to destroy the three dimensions which change the bakugan. New battle system New battle system has a life gauge that will cause win or lose. It'll be damaged when your bakugan lose. (e.g. lower than the opponents 150G's, life gauge -150 points ) When the life gauge hits zero, you lose. Episodes Characters Heroes and Ingram)]] Recurring characters * Dan Kuso - A boy who loves playing Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. Dan is a Pyrus battler, and his Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. * Shun Kazami - A master of bakugan and is Dan's childhood friend. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, yet is willing to help his friends at every turn almost. Shun is a Ventus battler. His new Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus Cosmic Ingram after he gets separated from Skyress. * Marucho Marukura - A extremely rich boy who is very generous and intelligent, a bit like a walking encyclopedia. He loves to play Bakugan and he also likes to work on strategies. He used to be very obedient to his parents just because he wanted to please them. He is an Aquos battler. His new Guardian Bakugan is a Aquos Elfin. New characters *'Ace': A Darkus battler. His Guardian Bakugan is an Darkus Percival. *'Mira Clay': A Sub-Terra battler. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Wilda. She is the leader of The Resistance. Although accepted by the brawlers, she isn't trusted too much. *'Baron': A Haos battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Haos Nemus. Villains Vexos *'Spectra Phantom': A Pyrus battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Viper helios who seems to look like Masquerade. He is the leader of the Vexos. *'Mylene Pharaoh': An Aquos battler. Her Guardian Bakugan is an Aquas Elico. Although she is loyal to the Vexos Organization, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. *'Volt Luster': A Haos battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Haos Brontes. *'Gus Grav': A Sub-Terra battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Vulcan. *'Shadow Probe': A Darkus battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Darkus Hades who seems to look like alpha hydranoid. *'Lync Volan': A Ventus battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus Altair. He believes that he can defeat anyone in battle, wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are Bakuneon (Set E) and, Bakubronze (Set F) which are released Anime's New Bakugan Episode 1 Pyrus Neo Dragonoid Pyrus Viper Helios Haos Verias Ventus Fly Beetle Ventus Atmos Subterra Thunder Wilda Haos Freezer Haos Mega Nemus Episode 2 Darkus Percival Episode 3 de:New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia